fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yabatoshi Yigamo
起源 Yabatoshi Yigamo, more famously known as Dragon's Bane '(ドラゴンズベイン, ''Doragonzubein?) is Commander-in-Chief/Fleet-Admiral of SIEGE's Naval Forces. Near the end of the 21st Century, Kobe, Japan was invaded by extra-terrestrial invaders under the guise of Russian Forces; despite the involvement of multiple nations and usage of numerous and experimental but potent super weapons, their efforts were in vain as the annexation of Japan swiftly moved forth; In a matter of months the Land of the Rising Sun was overtaken and indefinitely secluded from the rest of the world's touch. The natives and residents of the land were placed in labor establishments, those that attempted to escape or fabricate rebellions were sent to concentration camps. Life became a hellish landscape as no one nation or organization could be capable of annihilating the Japanese's foreign oppressors; the Yigamo family under the shadow of night had managed to allow their trio of children to flee the tyrannized nation to China through a dingy raft, only a single child had managed to survive the journey, the eldest of the deceased, '''Yabatoshi Yigamo. 外観 Yabatoshi dons a large set of hyper-advanced, specially modified, power armor which is permanently bound to his body which in turn is coated in a metallic navy blue skin of luster that surrounds the entirety (excluding added accents and symbols) of his rugged being. The suit is comprised of numerous elastic adamantine fiber bundles and flexible connector plates that mimic the user's movements, the power armor itself can also acts a self-contained area for the owner, protecting Yogami from a multitude of hostile environments, including the abyssal of the vacuum of space and incredibly toxic areas and planetary systems. He adorns his sturdy panoply with numerous ornaments and symbols representing Japan's now stained history, atop his helmet sits a crest divided into different sections of colors, primarily dark hues of red conflicting with light of the white. The words 無私 are delicately painted on the back of his metallic dome, with both Japanese characters fading in shade and shine; his backside is draped with an illustrious cape with the SIEGE naval logo imprinted in it's central area, the cape's coloration is primarily a combination of red and naval blues with them all differing in tone as they trail lower down the mantle. The most distinct feature of Yigamo's combative gear is the engraved image of a Tengu that spans from he reaches of his chest to his left leg, causing his troops and many opponents to dub him 'The Aqua Fiend' in the midst of combat. Various faces of diabolic Onis spot multiple areas of the body, an infamous placement of one of these visages was on his cod piece of his armor; Inadvertently distracting adversaries facing him for a brief period of time, becoming a relatively handy, though minor asset in combat. 人格 A great sense of vengeance subtly motivates the SIEGE Fleet Admiral. Much of his early youth was foundation of the grounds a grim isolation from his fellow man, with none coming to aid of Yigamo in his struggle to survive; Whether it was the fellow forsaken of his nation who fell to their oppressors or the impotent hand of other nations in the liberation of the country. Though through pulling his own weight in the scum and grime of his labor, he managed to survive the labor camps of the totalitarian torture of the overtaken Japan. Its experience transmuting his perception of the world he dwelled in to only respect the truly charitable and just, simultaneously breeding a deep and violent resentment to those who partake in what he believes to be selfish; A hatred extending to his own people to entire governments he views as greatly egotistical. But despite despising the still remaining populous of Japan from a perceived personal injustice, Yabatoshi is still part and partial to his people by blood and culture; Viewing their egregious ordeal as a fundamental violation of their freedom, often disgruntled by the notion of being incapable of aiding them barring the repercussion of a full scale conflict ensuing. An ideal spanning upon all life he encounters, with the wholehearted belied that virtually all have right to live free without the constraints of fear withholding their voices and lives; Though has proven himself hypocritical upon this notion when meeting individuals he has been less than fond of. At times even attempting to strip a person of a presence or identity to avoid meeting them again with people Yabatoshi is more confrontational with. Plaguing his well intentioned ideals are the dramatic and near schizophrenic change of attitude when confronting persons who he detests and the at times sociopathic nature of his decisions. Such odd behaviors have been analyzed to be by-product of extensive exposure to the noxious gases of the labor camps in his youth. Fame and notoriety have trailed Yabatoshi ever since the naval battle of Venezia, with his quick tactical wit and utterly unearthly strength even by the standards of an officer''' he succeeded in warding in gaining control of the city. But since the battle may have had a number of questionable thoughts on the mental condition of Yabatoshi with evisceration of a shipmate with a retreat; Misinterpreting their tactical suggestion for the self interest of saving their own lives. An event that morphed into a trend with the progression of Yigamo's career. 戦闘スキル '''Tier: At least 3-C Origin: '''SIEGE '''Powers and Abilities: * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Virtually Unparalleled Swordsman and Gunslinger * Grand Master Martial Artist * Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level) * Resistance to Matter, Soul, Poison, Conceptual Manipulation * Longevity * Capable of Surviving In the Vacuum of Space and Under Water * Capable of Filtering Out Toxins * Reactive Evolution/Adaptation * Flight via Air-Warps * Transmutation Attack Potency: '''At least '''Galaxy level (Comparable to other high ranking officers in the SIEGE organization such as Kintaro Mei and Jonathan Higgins. Flooded the entirety of a galaxy with nothing but water and caused massive amount of destruction that surpassed the capabilities of Kintaro Mei) Capable of Ignoring Durability By Dissipating Entire Organisms, Stripping Them of Their Atoms Speed: MFTL+ (One of the fastest characters in the SIEGE organization, superior to the likes of the Beta 6 Squadron. Comparable to likes of Dr. Mastemas) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class ' 'Durability: At least Galaxy level (Capable of withstanding the impact of several strikes from Officer Higgins. Dr. Mastemas was incapable of piecing his skin with his scalpel) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several Hundred to Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Adamantine Great Sword Intelligence: An Exceptional Tactician and Strategist capable of effectively commanding over hundreds of thousands at soldiers at once in unison into combat. Shown to have mental prowess that is capable of matching the likes of Charlie Jacobs, constantly ten steps ahead of his opponents in a multitude of combat situations. An accomplished Fleet Admiral and holds decades of naval knowledge and experience. Polyglot by nature with the memorization and fluent speaking of Hebrew, Chinese, Japanese, and English; Alongside the understanding of bare multiple alien languages. Weaknesses: ''' His Reactive Evolution/Adaptation cannot evolve/change at incredibly fast paces and will be overloaded with constant changing. Only capable evolving/changing every five seconds once he has entered an environment. Shown to be somewhat mentally unstable and on rare occasions, incredibly reckless. 余人 '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: トリビア * Post the events of Year 5, the SIEGES organization went under massive and drastic reforms that resulted in the abandonment of several centuries of it's legacy and ideals; Yabatoshi alongside a miniscule amount of agents and officers lead a rebellion to uphold the organization's long standing traditions. The rebellion made it's last stand on the 24th of September 2147 on Kagoshima, Japan. Outnumbered 60:1 by Jonathan Higgins' militia, all of Yabtoshi's forces including himself were killed in the conflict with the SIEGE forces suffering a relatively grave amount of casualties despite claiming victory. * The battle on September 24th bears an eerie resemblance to the real life conflict of Shiroyama. * Yabatoshi has publicly threatened over fifty nations over his period active; Twenty have bent to demands, twenty-nine have remained silent, one has ceased to exist. Category:Male Characters Category:SIEGE Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Water Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Dead Characters